I swear there's magic
by chill-mee
Summary: Orion intenta encontrar magia en su vida. One shot.


Orion dormía y no despertó.

Había magia en su vida, estaba seguro.

Quedaba poco para la media noche, miró a su esposa durmiendo, las sábanas sobre ella plegándose como la piel que rodeaba sus ojos. A pesar de los años, seguía hermosa.

Recordaba cómo, a las seis de la tarde, sostuvo a su amada con una sonrisa mientras ella lloraba con la emoción de la boda. Su querido hijo se iba finalmente de casa, a formar su propia familia.

Orion lloró a las cuatro y media, cuando llevó del brazo a quien, no hace muchas horas, había cargado en brazos. A quien, no hace muchos minutos, le había comprado su primera escoba de Quidditch, con la misma emoción recorriendo a ambos. Su hija, su niña. Magia en su vida.

Flashback a las once de la mañana con 3 minutos y unos segundos, cuando una lechuza le trajo lo que estaba esperando con incansable nerviosismo: '¡Papá, papá, quedé en Ravenclaw!'.

Eran las once de la mañana y tres minutos, Orion se encontraba en King's Cross. A su hija las manos le temblaban con emoción e incertidumbre, pero las pegó al marco de la ventanilla para que no se notara. Orion mantuvo las manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió, para que ella no notase que a él también le temblaban las manos.

¿Qué misterios de Hogwarts sus hijos desentrañarían que él jamás habría de relacionar con experiencias propias?

La hora de la verdad: las diez con veintitrés. Dijo un 'hasta pronto' a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo y, a pesar de que su esposa le dedicó palabras de aliento todo el camino de regreso, Orion no fue capaz de dormir hasta que su hijo se acordó de escribir a sus padres, cuatro días más tarde. Unas escuetas líneas le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo a su padre, y la salud mental a su madre. '¡Hogwarts es lo máximo! P.D. El Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Hufflepuff, ¡como a mamá!'.

El reloj daba el tic-tac de las ocho de la mañana, y él se hallaba en una silla junto a la cama de su esposa, sosteniendo una criatura rosada que dormía pacíficamente. Recordaría aquel momento por siempre como el instante en que sintió, por segunda vez, que dentro de él había magia. Su primogénito le tiró la camisa. "Mira, hijo. Ella es tu hermanita."

El primer parto ocurrió poco después de las siete de la mañana, y fue todo un desastre. "Orion, ya viene." Estaba claro qué venía, pero él preguntó de todas maneras. "¿Qué cosa?" Su esposa bien podría haberlo fulminado con la mirada. Orion entró en pánico. "No sé cómo diantres llegar a San Mungo," confesó, claramente conmocionado. Horas más tarde, se reirían de cómo Orion enloqueció cuando su esposa e hijo por nacer desaparecieron de la sala, y las desventuras que vivió para llegar a San Mungo a tiempo para ver a su hijo nacer.

Un cuarto para las siete de la mañana, Orion empezaba a pensar, parado ahí, todos con los ojos fijos en él, que quizá su madre había tenido razón al llamarle un papanatas por casarse tan joven. Podía casi escuchar a la gente murmurar que la novia no llegaría, y no necesitaba orejas extensibles para ello. Era joven, sí, aún no había terminado la universidad. Pero al verla llegar con el vestido rozando con delicadeza sus zapatos, hermosa como nunca antes y siempre después, estuvo seguro de que aquello no podía estar mal de manera alguna. Sintió los ojos arder y ocultó el rostro. No iba a llorar, o al menos no le verían hacerlo.

"Yo creo que tú eres maravilloso tal y cual eres." Le susurró, con los ojos y la sonrisa más dulces que jamás había visto en la vida. "A veces," admitió ella, "me causas un poco de envidia. Yo creo que toda la magia me ha hecho un tanto menos lista. Tú siempre te defiendes a base de puro intelecto." En alguna parte, un reloj daba las cinco de la mañana con unos minutos. Sintió que, tal vez, sí había algo de magia en él.

No eran las cuatro de la mañana, y la ilusión ya estaba rota. "¡No tiene sentido!" El pequeño Orion replicó a sus padres. "¡Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts!" Su madre aguantaba las lágrimas, sabiendo que nadie que nacía squib llevaba una vida que podía describirse como feliz.

La lechuza entró por la ventana a las tres de la mañana y revoloteó hasta posarse en el hombro de su hermana. "¡Mamá, es de Hogwarts!" dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su padre asintió en señal de aprobación. Él admiró la escena con ensueño. El uniforme le picaba y odiaba el colegio, pero todo eso acabaría pronto. Solo unos años más

Orion dormía… y despertó.


End file.
